kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
An Apocalyptic World (Las Vegas, Nevada) (Level)
Level: An Apocalyptic World (Las Vegas, Nevada) Time: Enter Date Here, 7:11:52 pm and counting Location: Las Vegas, NV Character: Private James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment Players: 1-2 players, online or locally =Description= *Objective **Secure the New York New York Hotel and Casino **Clear out the Lxuor **Get to the runway of the McCarren International Airport **Escape *Characters **US Army Rangers **Dark Ops Soldiers **Zombies and Demonds **Weather: Clear *Vehicle: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None =Gameplay= Player is in the blackhawk he was picked up in, along with the two other blackhawks following as wingmen. The blackhawk lands on the street of West Tropicana Avenue, just outside the New York New York Hotel and Casino as the other two head to the other side of the city. The team determine who goes where and the team of 5 splits into 4 seperate teams, with the player being accompanied by Cpl. James Dunn. Each person heads for a Hotel and Casino, with the player and Cpl. Dunn left behind to figure things out. All is quiet. Then they head into the Hotel and into the main lobby, which appears to be decimated. Inside it is quieter then quiet, almost silent as the grave, so to speak. They are then met with two dark ops soldiers, which are eaten by hellhounds. The player and Cpl. Dunn are ambushed by zombies and demons. After they search the casino and the place is a mess, but there are no sightings of zombies anywhere. The player then has to check the elevator, which he doesn't like one bit. After pressing the elevator button, a loud screeching metal against metal is heard, and the elevator is heard crashing at the basement floor. Dust emerges from the door as they clear out of the building to regroup with the team. Each team member gives a report of what has occured. They then fight their way through the streets, encountering zombies, demons, Dark Ops soldiers in firefights. They head to the Luxor Hotel and Casino and enter the main lobby. They are met with opposition, but they get through. Sgt. Bacon and Pvt. James Connar head up the stairs while the rest of the team head up the elevator to the 30th floor. Sgt. Bacon hates the idea and so does James, but they get to the 30th floor as well, while on the way they combat and kill over 150 enemies, 5 on each floor. They reach the top and meet with their team. The player and team notice a blackhawk hornet and the player must drop to prone by (Holding B). At this point everything goes in slow motion as the glass breaks and zombies come from from the hallways, room and elevator shafts. The enemy chopper leaves and the team has no choice but to slide down the side of the pyramid! The player and team slide down and the player notices that the enemy blackhawk hornet has just been attacked by a zombie, destroying it's windowshield. The enemy chopper spins out of control, crashing into the side of the pyramid and causing the team and player to fall into the building. The player must (press X) in order to grab onto the transom or head of the window to break the fall. Once you have broken the fall the player strains to hang, and looks down as the helicopter falls in a big crash on the ground. Zombies then swarm the helicopter, eating the remains of the dead pilot. Cpl. Dunn slides down and rescues James. He swings James and lands him on the glass surface, cracking the glass. They continue to slide down the pyramid, shooting down enemies as they slide. The controller vibrates and the screen goes into a tunnel vision, signifying that the player is moving at about 50 to 60 mph, sliding down the pyramid. You and your team start to panic and they find a way to slow themselves down as they finally reach the bottom and kill a few groups of enemies. The team and player then notice a red beam come from the sky hitting the sphinx and surrounding it in red electrical static. The sphynx turns into a giant zombified hell hound and the boss fight begins. The team and player must battle the giant hellhound, taking cover as it attacks very often. There will have a health bar located at the bottom of the screen to indicate damage. Once the hound is killed the team is ambushed by demons. The team must gun their way through to the airport across the street. Once they have reached the fence they jump over the fence. The player must climb the fence fast by (Pressing the Left and Right Triggers) and jump over by (Pressing A button). All around them zombies and Dark Ops soldiers are battling eachother as they make their way towards the runway. A blackhawk arrives overhead and lands on the runway as the 7th Ranger Regiment makes their way inside. A Dark Op soldier attempts to get inside but is pulled away and killed by a hell hound. The player guns down zombies as the helicopter leaves the air field. Once they are at a safe distance, they are accompanied by 7 Sea Hawk Troop Transport Helicopters. The 75th, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th Ranger Regiments are each in a Sea Hawk Troop Transport Helicopter and they all accompany the 7th Ranger Regiment on their mission to suppress the terrorism in Washington D.C. =Transcript= *''Player spawns in a blackhawk helicopter along with his team'' *'Pilot: "This is it."' *''The team lands on the street of West Tropicana Avenue, just outside the New York New York Hotel and Casino '' *'Commander David Matthews: "Okay, Cpl. Dunn and James, you head into the hotel behind, the rest of us will split up and head into each hotel accross the way, lets move."' *''The Lt. Gonzalez heads into M&M World across from the New York Hotel. Sgt. Bacon heads into the Excalibur Hotel & Casino thats parallel from the New York casino, and Commander David Matthews heads into the shopping mall diagonal from the New York hotel.'' *''Cpl. James Dunn and James are left alone, all is quiet'' *''James looks at Cpl Dunn'' *'Private James Connar: "So, what do we do."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "I dont know."' *''There's a long dramatic pause'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Fuck. Lets go."' *''They start for the hotel and arrive at doors. Cpl. Dunn opens the doors as a piece of glass falls from the window panel of the doors window. They enter into the lobby'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Well, here we go."' *''They enter the decimated lobby of the hotel, and all is silent'' *'Dark Op Soldier 1: "Stop!"' *'Dark Op Soldier 2: "We have you -"' *''The two dark op soldiers are attacked by hell hounds, as they are ripped appart Cpl. Dunn guns the hell hounds down, killing them'' *'Private James Connar: "Man, that was -"' *''Cpl. Dunn signals the player to be quiet as you hear faint screeching'' *''They are then attacked by zombies and demons and as they gun them down they make their way into an empty casino room. They gun down a few more zombies'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "James...check the elevator."' *'Private James Connar: "Well why me cant -"' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Do it!"' *Player must then head to the elevator located across from them and a''fter pressing the elevator button, a loud screeching metal against metal is heard'' *'Private James Connar: "Shit."' *''The player quickly backs up'' *''The elevator is heard crashing at the basement floor'' *''Dust emerges from the door '' *'Private James Connar: "Nothing sir."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Good, lets move, before any other shit happens."' *'Private James Connar: "Got that right."' *''They head for the entrence and meet up with the team'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Team! Evaluation."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Well we smoked a couple zombies in the hotel."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yeah."' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Same here."' *'Commander David Matthews: "Good, lets move out."' *''They then fight their way through the streets, encountering zombies, demons, Dark Ops soldiers in firefights. '' *'Commander David Matthews: "Team, to the Luxor, move!"' *''They head to the Luxor Hotel and Casino and enter the main lobby and are met with light opposition but get through'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Looks like we aren't alone."' *'Commander David Matthews: "Sergant, Private, head upstairs and cover our backs."' *'Private James Connar: "Where are you going?"' *'Commander David Matthews: "Well head for the elevator and meet you at the top floor. Lets move!"' *''Sgt. Bacon and Pvt. James Connar head up the stairs while the rest of the team head up the elevator to the 30th floor.'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "God I hate stairs."' *'Private James Connar: "Hey, this is what we trained for."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yeah but, still."' *'Private James Connar: "It doesn't matter now."' *''On the way up they combat and kill over 150 enemies, 5 on each floor'' *''They reach the top and meet with their team '' *''The player and team notice a blackhawk hornet '' *'Private James Connar: "Enemy Hind!"' *''The player must drop to prone by (Holding B)'' *''At this point everything goes in slow motion as the glass shatters from the helicopters turret '' *''Zombies come from from the hallways, room and elevator shafts as everything returns to normal'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Team move!"' *''The enemy chopper leaves and the team has no choice but to slide down the side of the pyramid '' *''The player and team slide down and the player notices that the enemy blackhawk hornet has just been attacked by a zombie, destroying it's windowshield '' *'Private James Connar: "What the -"' *''The enemy chopper spins out of control'' *'Private James Connar: "Aw Shit!"' *''The helicopter crashs into the side of the pyramid, causes the team and player to fall into the building'' *The player must (press X) in order to grab onto the transom or head of the window to break the fall *''Once you have broken the fall the player strains to hang, and looks down as the helicopter falls in a big crash on the ground'' *'Private James Connar: "Aaah! Someone, help!"' *''Zombies then swarm the helicopter, eating the remains of the dead pilot'' *'Private James Connar '(Worried): "Aw, shit." *''Cpl. Dunn slides down and rescues James'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "I gottcha James."' *''He swings James and lands him on the glass surface, cracking the glass. They continue to slide down the pyramid, shooting down enemies as they slide.'' *''The controller vibrates and the screen goes into a tunnel vision, signifying that the player is moving at about 50 to 60 mph, sliding down the pyramid'' *''Player begins to panic'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Shit, were movin to fast!"' *''The player spins on his stomach and begins to slap the glass, trying to get ahold of somthing to slow him down. He then turns on his back again'' *''The Lt. Gonzalez, which in the back, behind everyone, breaks the glass and throws a long tactical rope for everyone to catch'' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Everyone! Catch!"' *''The player must grab the rope and (Press both the Left and Right Trigger) to slow down or he will fall to his death'' *''Once the player grabs and holds LT + RT, he slows down and reaches the ground'' *''They are ambushed by a few groups of Dark Ops soldiers, but they are quickly put down'' *''A tiny area of the sky glows red as a beam of light beams on the Sphinx, located in front of the Luxor hotel'' *'Private James Connar: "What the."' *''The Sphinx gets up as its body is surrounded by red static electricity'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "That cant be good."' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Evasive action! Now!"' *''The team check there weapons as Commander David Matthews throws a clip to the player. The player catches the clip and reloads his weapon, fully'' *''The Sphinx's flesh begins to burn up, ripping and decomposing as its arms, legs, torso, head and sholdier bones begin to morph into a dog'' *''It finally becomes a giant zombified hell hound, with bloody red eyes, and sharp teeth and claws'' *''The hell hound gives a loud aggressive moaning howl, signifying that the boss battle has begun'' *''The player must dodge the hell hounds attacks and take cover behind objects, firing at the hound until it is dead. '' *''Once it is dead everything starts to calm down'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Is everyone okay!?"' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Pft. That was fuck, never been better."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Lets go."' *''Hell hounds and demons block their exit, as they move towards the team aggresively'' *'Cpl. Dunn: "This never gets old."' *'Private James Connar: "Overwhelming, isn't it."' *'Sgt. Bacon: "Not yet."' *''They fire on the hell hounds making their escape, but end up gunning their way through the demons as well, making their way to the airport'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Go, go, go!"' *''They reach a chain-linked fence'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Climb the fence!"' *''They cimb the fence as the player must gun down oncoming demons, a few seconds later its the players turn'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Come on James!"' *''The player must climb the fence fast by (Pressing the Left and Right Triggers) and jump over by (Pressing the A button). All around them zombies and Dark Ops soldiers are battling each other as they make their way towards the runway'' *'Sierra 1-1: "This is Sierra, you got, Ten!, seconds to get your asses over here over."' *'Commander David Matthews: "Roger, move now."' *''A Sky hawk Troop Transport helicopter flies overhead as they must battle their way to the helicopter as a time indicator starts counting from 0:10:00 seconds downward.'' *''They reach the helicopter'' *'Ranger: "Get in!"' *''As the team gets in the player is helped in by the Ranger''